happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hostile Makeover
Hostile Makeover is a HTFF episode where Butch is given a makeover. Roles Starring * Butch * Giggles Featuring * Petunia * Disco Bear Appearances * Checkers Plot The episode begins with Petunia and Giggles at the mall, laughing together, when Disco Bear slides up to them and starts to flirt with the duo. The girls are repulsed by him and start to walk off but they end up facing Butch. Butch and Giggles eye each other is disdain, but Butch then spots Disco bear and is smitten like normal. Butch waves at Disco Bear, however in turn he is repulsed and runs off. When this happens, an idea hits Giggles and she whispers to Petunia. After that the duo grab Butch by the arms and drag her away. In the next shot, all three are seen the mall's bathroom with a bunch of make-up and clothing splayed out before them. Butch is very confused, but Giggles explains (via a thought bubble-type deal) that she's going to give Butch a makeover so Disco Bear will like her. Butch likes the idea and decides to go with it. To start things off, Giggles grabs some lipstick and begins to put it on Butch. For a moment all seems fine, but Butch's lips suddenly swell up. Giggles and Petunia let out gasps while Butch can only make muffled noises. Despite what has just happened, the group decide to not stop with the plan. A montage happens, showing a ton of make-up and a fess being put on Butch, each causing an averse reaction. Her eyes swell shut. Her skin breaks out in rashes (which are quickly covered in more make-up) and so on. Soon Butch is a mess of make-up and sores. However Giggles thinks this good enough and grabs Butch by the hand and drags her from the bathroom. Petunia is about to follow, but she sees the mess left behind and freaks out. Back in the main part of the mall, Disco Bear is seen hitting on Checkers, who is like most of the girls, repulsed. A whistle is heard and both Checkers and Disco Bear turn to see Giggles and Butch. Upon seeing Butch, Checkers flees and Disco Bear pukes. Because her eyes are swollen shut, Butch can only barely see Disco Bear, but she rushes over to him while Giggles laughs. Disco Bear attempts to run as well, but slips on his own puke. Butch then leaps on him and starts trying to kiss him with her swollen lips. As this happens,Giggles gets closer to watch this odd display. Just then, Disco Bear, in an attempt to fend off Butch, pulls a can of hairspray out and sprays it at Butch. She lets out a muffled scream as, of course, she has an allergic reaction to it. Her entire head swells up, much to the horror of everyone around. Butch's head swells up so big, that it actually crushes Disco Bear before suddenly popping like a pimple and sending Giggles into the air. Giggles ends up landing on Petunia who had just arrived, killing them both. The episode then ends with Checkers entering the bathroom after it was cleaned by Petunia and slipping on the cleaned floor. Moral "Don't hide who you are." Fates Deaths # Disco Bear is crushed by Butch's swollen head. # Butch's head swells up and pops. # Giggles is blasted into the air and lands on Petunia, killing them both. Injuries # Butch suffers from numerous allergic reactions. Trivia # This is the first episode Checkers has appeared in since Whose Mind Is It Anyway? # This episode shows that Butch has several allergies to many cosmetics. Category:Season 84 episodes Category:Fan Episodes